


One of those Kisses

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個電話將Viggo喚到了新西蘭，他就此回憶起跟Orlando之間的點點滴滴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> 看了V叔的一些詩歌，爆發出來這樣一個寫文的念頭。這算是我拜西皮的作品，OOC和矯情難免，如果大家錯愛，麻煩給我一個善意的回覆。
> 
> 文中穿插了我翻譯的四段V叔的詩歌，都是他本人所作。而因為是RPS背景，也許許多人能看出熟悉故事情節的端倪來。
> 
> 總之，今天是農曆羊年的正月十三，我想搶在元宵節前祝福VO，幸福美滿，早日團圓。
> 
> El amor encontrará su camino.

1.  
「這裡幾乎沒有什麼變化，」Viggo從他租來的那輛九十年代的手排擋福特車裡面爬出來的時候說，「風景還是那麼美麗。」  
他望著眼前開闊的斯托克公園的露營區，剛從冰天雪地的北半球趕過來的他有些不習慣這個平靜的初夏黃昏。面前的叢林看起來非常安靜，雖然那些佈景早就被拆得一乾二淨，他卻還是從那些樹林伸展的姿態裡面看出來了他熟悉的景象。他草草把行李從後備箱拖了出來，望著眼前站在房車門口，交叉著雙手，看起來有些不安的Orlando。  
「這裡的池塘在傍晚特別不安靜，總是發出漱漱的水聲，風吹過樅樹的的時候也格外吵鬧，像是森林裡面的木精靈還在樹林當中穿行。」Orlando站那輛房車的門邊，用手拍打著因為冰塊融化而吱吱作響的移動小冷櫃，他的頭髮有些太長，而且疏於打理，零零散散被他別在了耳朵後面，接著似乎是意識到自己的這番話不免有些矯情，他不太好意思地補充說，「我請你喝啤酒為你洗塵吧。」  
「你說話像個詩人。」Viggo輕聲評論，他的眼睛周圍漾開一圈深深淺淺的皺紋。  
「看看是誰在說這句話呀，」Orlando笑了起來，他終於敢用眼睛跟他對視，「你的行程怎麼樣，花了多長時間？」他在一堆冰塊裡頭抽出來一瓶啤酒遞給對方，玻璃瓶上的冷氣凝結成了水珠，順著他的手指滴滴答答的，有幾滴落在了Viggo的手背。  
「從紐約飛到舊金山，我在那裡拜訪了幾個好久沒有聯絡的好友，之後飛去了奧克蘭， 然後又轉機到惠靈頓，在路途上已經花費了整整四十幾個小時。」  
「謝謝你來看我。」Orlando有些不好意思地說，「我其實並沒有真的指望你會過來，但是你來了。希望這裡的景色沒有讓你失望。」  
他說的話當中有些潛臺詞 。  
「我總不能讓我的舊友為了研究我的詩句茶飯不思，我對你應當還是負有這些責任的。」他最後開玩笑般地說。  
「無論如何，我很感謝，為我給你帶來的麻煩，我誠摯地向你道歉。」英國人拉長了元音，他的語氣裡面竟然帶著一些生分，Viggo想，時間過得飛快，曾經那個沒心沒肺的毛頭小孩居然學會了道歉，注意起來了禮節。  
他站起身來，那個隨身了五六年，已經破得露出襯裡顏色的行李箱被隨便丟棄在了露營地的草坪上，Orlando本來放在簡易烤架旁邊的幾個綠色的塑料杯子被他脫下的外套擠得東倒西歪，「好久不見。」  
他伸長手臂，作出了一個友善的擁抱姿勢。而Orlando像是一隻受傷了以後不太樂意相信人類的幼獸，遲疑了幾秒以後才漸漸靠近他。Orlando拿著那瓶啤酒的手穿過了他的腋窩，在他的後背圍成了一個圓。  
他們上一次的擁抱時隔太久，但是這兩具身體卻好像是認了主的忠犬，互相在對方的體溫裡面放鬆了下來。他看見了Orlando棕色眼睛裡面的光芒和他嘴邊那個狡黠的微笑，「好久不見，歡迎回到瑞文戴爾。」

 

2.  
Viggo沒有料到Orlando會給他電話。  
接到電話的時候，紐約正在被今年最大的一場風暴襲擊，他的窗臺上積了兩三英寸的雪，他的窗外的防火通道上有好多隻鴿子在避難，他們嘰嘰喳喳得談論個不停，讓他沒法專心作畫。  
他對著一群被擠得扁平的顏料管發愁。  
那是一個平淡的週二夜晚，他跟往常一樣獨自呆在公寓，聽著八十年代的流行音樂懷舊。  
他的電話叮鈴想起來的時候他還有些驚訝，他不記得上次有人給他的座機打電話是幾時了，他的多數朋友都早就癡迷於智能手機和社交網絡。  
「聽著，老爹，你該試試這個叫Instagram的東西，許多攝影師都有他們的主頁。」上次跟Henry一起吃早餐的時候，那個孩子抓著自己的手機硬要給他推銷某個社交軟件。  
他婉言拒絕了，畢竟攝影對他來說是非常私人的事情，他在相片裡面投注了太多感情，而這些感情是需要被印在厚實的紙張上以後才能傳達的。  
他沒法否認自己對舊媒體的依賴，就像是他依然依賴著這個老式帶轉盤的座機一樣。  
即便如此，他向來也不太擅於在電話上與人交談。於他而言，交談似乎應該是面對面才能發生的，當然這樣的溝通在現代社會，也可謂是一種奢侈。  
「嘿，該死…」對方似乎把話筒換到了另外一隻耳朵，發出了衣物摩擦的一陣聲響，「該死的…對不起…我沒有想到你在家…我沒想到你沒有換電話號碼…」 男聲在越洋電話那頭聽起來有些沙沙響，「當然了，該死的，Vig，是我… Orlando，Orlando Bloom…」  
這句臺詞加上Orlando的英國口音加在一起有些喜劇效果。令Viggo想起007裡面的那句「我是邦德，詹姆士邦德」，Viggo忍不住揶揄說，「在我認識的人裡面，只有你一個Orlando。」  
「是我，Orlando Bloom，那個精靈…」對方還在語無倫次，「啊該死…Viggo…你那裡幾點了…」  
「晚上九點。」  
「哈，還好，」Orlando喘了口氣，「你在做什麼？」  
Viggo眨了眨眼，望著面前空白的畫布，「我在考慮要不要叫墨西哥菜外賣當晚餐。」  
「你一個人嗎？」對方突然唐突地問，「Henry在嗎？」  
「Orli，」他驚訝于這個暱稱如此輕易掉在了他的舌尖，「Henry已經有自己的公寓了…你喝多了嗎？」  
電話線發出一陣吵鬧的響聲，「抱歉，該死的…我在新西蘭。」  
Viggo歎了口氣，他算了算時差，「那裡已經是凌晨了吧。你喝多了。」  
「不，Vig，」Orlando輕聲說，「聽著，因為新電影，我跟劇組一起到了惠靈頓…我們的戲已經拍完了，我本來想明天回倫敦…我在街上隨便亂走的時候，看到了這麼一家特別不起眼的二手書店。在亨特街和碼頭附近，那家書店有一個被油漆成了紅色的木門。我不知道你對這家店有沒有印象。他們的外牆上有許多塗鴉。我想，這真是個別緻而又童趣的書店，不如看看裡面有些什麼…我在那裡…許多書架上…我看到了一本你的詩集…」  
Viggo把耳朵貼近聽筒，「我的詩集？」  
「對，硬皮包裝的…我就把她買了下來。你的名字印在書脊上，有些凹凸不平…接著我就突發奇想去租了一輛房車，開到了這個該死的公園，生起了這團該死的篝火，看起來了你該死的詩。」  
「我感到很榮幸。」Viggo說。  
「你，他媽的，確實應該感到榮幸，」Orlando的聲音突然斷裂成了一個個小碎片，「我在讀你的那首長詩，名字叫‘那些吻中的一個 (One of those Kisses)’。你知道嗎，我現在看著星空，就跟十幾年前的星空一模一樣，而你卻不在這裡。」  
對方的聲音突然憂愁得讓Viggo覺得自己沒有那個耳朵聽，「嘿，Vig，你聽，森林裡面的鳥鳴快要開始了，在黑暗中傳來的那些蛙聲，黎明快要到了，你記得這裡的黎明嗎？陽光如此盛大給所有的樹木和山脊不偏不倚的照顧，天幕將會從深藍逐漸變成金色…你記得這一切嗎？」他接著頓了頓輕聲問，「嘿，Viggo，你還記得我嗎？」

 

3.  
Viggo花了四十五分鐘收拾行李，三個小時后，他就登上了去舊金山的飛機。  
他不知道這樣的行為算不算的上是有些心血來潮。  
他想起來在電話上，Orlando斷斷續續念着那首，他在情緒低谷時候寫下的西班牙語的詩，後來給翻譯成了英文配上了他的一些攝影出版了。  
「我不帶憂傷地  
回憶起  
這一切驚喜  
美麗的終篇  
月光剛好完整了自己  
你冰冷的雙膝  
那整理到一半的行李  
相片和詩句  
掛在鏡前  
鬧鐘沉默不語  
我的鼻尖與床單相抵  
你的身體  
那是我的一切  
以那些曾經的吻中的一個  
將我終結…(Finish me with one of those kisses)（原文見附註1）」  
Viggo不喜歡回顧自己寫完的詩。有人說詩人必須時刻保持著悲傷的情緒，才能夠滔滔不絕用浮華的辭藻寫出自己內心的傷痕。他不願意重新讀自己的舊詩。一則嫌棄自己的用詞語句未免太過充滿匠氣，顯得有些矯情；二則怕回憶起自己寫詩時候所懷著的那些小小的悲傷情緒。  
唸自己的詩這件事，像是一個成年人，在自己家佈滿塵埃的閣樓突然發現了童年時候鍾愛的八音盒，而那些小小的零件都有些失靈，沒法奏響過去的曲調。Viggo希望把自己的情緒都藏在那個八音盒裡面，不再打開。  
而那麼一個冒失的電話，就像一場颶風，把他那個佈滿塵埃的閣樓吹得東倒西歪，他的陳年的老情感稀裡嘩啦地掉了一地。  
他穿外套的時候瞥見了自己肩膀上的那個小小的紋身，他們的護戒小分隊每個人都有些熱血地給自己留下作為紀念的痕跡。  
他想起來Orlando的手腕也有那個紋身， 黑色的墨水像是鐫刻一樣綻放在他的皮膚上面，他曾經用嘴唇朝聖般地吻著那個美麗的精靈字眼。  
在那些他企圖忘卻的快樂的日子裡面，Orlando睡眼惺忪時候的笑臉。他年輕的身體像是一匹馬駒，結實而精瘦，他對著他笑，捲髮因為睡姿不佳而亂成一團。他臉上總是帶著一些近乎害羞的神情，用手掌托著下巴。他們在他紐約公寓裡面那些短暫的相會，Orlando似乎總是在宿醉。  
他那時候太年輕，喜歡追求一些時髦刺激的俱樂部生活，而他的名聲來得似乎太快，在鎂光燈后，他不過依然是Viggo記得的那個孩子。  
Viggo總是喜歡伸手觸摸他柔軟的頭髮，將吻印在對方的臉頰。  
「嘿，Vig，」記憶當中的精靈張口說，「我餓了，給我去做個煎蛋火腿吧。」

 

4.  
Orlando是喝多了，在電話的結尾，他結結巴巴地說，「嘿，你的聲音聽起來真像是Viggo Mortensen，你認識他嗎？」  
「快睡吧，」Viggo跟哄孩子一樣地說，「記得多補充一些水份。」  
「嘿，Vig，」Orlando最後問他，「我去睡了…我真希望明天醒來，我會發現我只是在夢裡給你打了個電話。要是我清醒著，我永遠不會找到撥通你電話的勇氣的，永遠不會。」  
Viggo眨了眨眼睛，飛機舷窗外面的天空被朝陽鑲上了一層金色的邊。  
他們兩個是在魔戒劇組認識的，這些都不用多說。  
他記得第一次看到Orlando的時候，對方剪著一個奇怪的髮型，說著帶著口音的倫敦英文，穿著一件青少年間很流行的印花T恤正在上躥下跳，他記得自己當時想，真不知道這個劇組算不算的上是半個幼兒園。  
後來Orlando大言不慚地說，「我二十一了，你知道嗎，在你們美國，這個年齡不就已經可以進出脫衣舞酒吧了嗎。」  
「你懂什麼呀。」他和Sean笑他，「我都能當你爸爸了。」  
對方不屑一顧地反唇相譏，「骯髒的人類，我聽說你已經八十七歲了，你當我的爺爺還差不多。」  
Sean是Viggo在劇組第一個能夠推心置腹的好友。他們兩個年齡相近，興趣也很類似。後來在拍攝的過程當中，他也和霍比特人們以及伊恩爵士建立了深厚的友情。而最開始，他甚至沒有對這個多動症的精靈多看幾眼。  
後來Sean的戲份結束，他離開以後，因為劇情的需要，他和Orlando開始朝夕相處。他們兩個用同一個化妝車，每天天還沒亮就各自半睡半醒地上妝，並且有一搭沒一搭地聊天。  
Orlando總是喜歡瞪大著眼睛聽他說話，好像他說的每一句話都應該被記載到聖經裡面那樣，他像是一個勤奮好學的小學生，充滿求知慾和好奇心。  
他不記得自己多少次抱著阿拉貢的Andúril坐在折叠椅上看著Orlando在打扮成半獸人的群演當中上躥下跳，擺出開弓射箭的樣子。在那群被不幸塗抹得滿身是泥巴的演員當中，Orlando恐怕算是幸運的，他穿著簡單的墨綠色緊身衣袍，金色的假髮被梳理得一絲不苟，他的身體充滿了朝氣，似乎有用不完的精力。他的動作極簡而流暢，行雲流水，讓Viggo不敢相信他之前並沒有多少的演出經歷。他面前的萊戈拉斯意氣風發，輕盈而強壯，敏銳的眼睛像是獵鷹。  
Orlando和他也越發接近起來。  
他把這一切歸罪於自己的入戲，他把自己當成阿拉貢，人類最後的希望，而在這一切的戰鬥當中，他只能將自己的後背放心交給他的精靈弓箭手。  
萊戈拉斯是他睿智的朋友，他堅定的同盟，他忠實的精靈。  
他的眼睛開始追逐那個金髮的精靈，在戲裡，他依賴著他，在戲外，他依然沒法放棄對Orlando的關注。  
在備戰的那場戲裡，Orlando皺著眉用精靈語對他說，「他們不可能贏得這場戰鬥，他們都會死去的！(Nerin dagor, en urie otheri ... Nathadagathai! )」  
Viggo大聲回答他，「那我將作為他們其中一員而死。( Then I shall die as one of them.)」  
他的心臟跳得飛快，他渾身的血液都在逆行，他想著，「即使我和你也將一起死去…」  
導演喊卡之後，他看到了Orlando眼睛當中的閃過一些情緒。  
「Vig，你沒事吧。」他將他拉到場邊問他。  
「我只是太累了，」而他根本不敢正視對方的眼睛，那個精靈和他完美的臉盤像是一場光輝的滿月，明亮得讓他看到了自己心裡的污濁來。  
他不記得自己從何時開始，在那些睏倦和疲勞到極點的日子裡，他花費了很多功夫去洗乾淨自己身上的妝，用力摩挲著關節，並且想像著在自己身上的這雙手是屬於Orlando的。  
然後他被自己的那些慾念給驚醒。  
聖盔谷戰役的那幾場戲無比艱苦，他們在人造和天然的雨水當中被內外澆得濕透，他的戲服上粘滿了泥漿，道具幾乎有一千斤重。  
在鏡頭放在他身上的時候，他能感受到Orlando向他投來的關切的眼神。但是他太累了，累到無法思考。每次移動四肢，末梢神經都嗡嗡向他的大腦傳來鈍痛，他想告訴自己他對Orlando的那些感情是在打鬥當中腎上腺素激增而產生的幻覺。而事實上，他根本不能思考。

 

5.  
Viggo看著坐在篝火旁邊的Orlando，黃昏最後的陽光穿過樹林斑斑駁駁照在Orlando手上那個簡易的咖啡壺上，他能看到空氣中揚起了一點點灰塵。他嚥下口中清涼微澀的啤酒。  
在傍晚的柔光裡面，Orlando看起來跟十幾年前初遇時候的那個毛頭小子沒有什麼區別，很難想像他竟然也已經快四十，還是一個可愛的孩子的父親。  
「我其實真希望自己是做了一個特別詳細的夢，」Orlando用手捂著半邊臉說，「酒醉以後給你打電話這件事真是太難堪了…」  
在這樣的時候，要想起他們以前的那些點滴似乎顯得格外輕易起來。地點和人物都沒有什麼變化，唯一改變的是橫亙在他們之間的十幾年時光。夜晚的樹影逐漸拉長，迷失在了夜色之中。他們面前的那團火焰溫暖地跳動，Viggo將疲憊的雙腿舉起放在旁邊的摺疊椅上，抽出了他的那包香菸，望著白色的氣體逐漸消失在靜謐到近乎莊嚴的空氣當中。  
在某個不設防備的瞬間，他們的眼神短暫的交匯，而他們雙雙決定隨波逐流，讓這個夜晚決定他們的去向。  
「你好嗎？」Viggo最終問。  
「好，也不太好。」Orlando有些酸澀地說，「我沒想過，自己有一天可以成為百萬富翁，許多少女所謂的夢中情人，並且娶一個美麗無比的超級模特當老婆，有一個幸福的家庭…也沒想過，這一切總是有相應的代價。」  
「精靈學會了憂愁。」Viggo評論道。  
Orlando笑了笑，「精靈也會變老的，Vig，你看，我跟你一樣是個老頭了。」  
「不，我老了，而你沒變。」Viggo說。  
Orlando把咖啡杯放在他的手指旁邊，他伸出手輕輕放在Viggo的手臂上，他的體溫熱得幾乎能夠灼傷他，「你確實老了。」Orlando尋思著說。  
他望著Orlando襯衫領口那一截露出的皮膚，他在那裡戴著一根皮繩系成的項鏈， 重複道，「我老了，而你沒變。」  
時光在他們的指縫溜走像是一件舊毛衣，在某個地方被鉤破了一點，接著就順著針腳不可逆轉地瓦解散開。  
Orlando對笑了笑，「我該把這件事當成是讚美。你看，Vig，」他用腳碰了碰地上堆著的基本彩色的八卦雜誌，封面上他和他的美麗妻子的照片被放得巨大，聳動的標題讓Viggo忍不住皺了皺眉毛。他想起來了他們曾經共有的那個鏡子上貼滿了相片的化妝車。  
好萊塢明星繼續說著，「我說過我想變成你，我想成為像你一樣的人。結果我還是…那首歌怎麼唱的？‘他們帶走你，他們塑造你，他們用厭惡的眼神看你，你從不該相信好萊塢’ （來自 System of a Down的一首歌，曲名為 Lost in Hollywood，原歌詞見附註2）…我還是沒法像你一樣活著。」  
Viggo沒有答話。  
「我讓你失望了嗎？」Orlando問，「是我讓我們之間的感情破裂了嗎？(Did I break us?)」  
Viggo看著他，這個接近四十歲的男人臉上有種幼獸一樣的擔驚受怕的表情，他忍不住伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，用手指摩挲了他的髮梢，「我們兩個都坐在這裡，完整的、好好的。這才是最重要的，不是嗎。」  
「我們是怎麼失去聯絡的？」他追問，「是因為我說想和Kate求婚的事嗎…」  
Viggo舉起一根手指阻止了他，「這不重要Orli，我不在乎他們的看法。而沒有聯絡不代表我們友誼的終結，你在我心中仍然是我特殊的朋友。我們的友誼並沒有因為別人的閒言碎語而變化，沉默也許只是我們維持聯絡的方式。」  
Orlando看著他一字一頓地說，「我很思念你這張老臉，」他說，「我也思念你這種老是愛說荒謬話的惡習。」

 

6.  
他和Orlando從來沒有正式的談過所謂的「戀愛」。  
他們之間的關係似乎總是有些曖昧不明。  
Orlando把他當做兄長、甚至是父親，把他當成一個導師，他能感受到這個年輕演員對他的尊重和信賴。這讓他感到驚懼，他甚至不敢主動吻他。  
他比他大十八歲。  
他擔心Orlando對他熱烈的表達不過是年輕人追求的一場刺激，這團熱焰來得兇猛，也許也會去得飛快。他擔心一切灰飛煙滅之後，Orlando發現他所想的那個Viggo，根本就不是配得起他尊重的那個人，他擔心他們之間最後剩下的只有怨恨，他擔心Orlando最終將指責他是個利用年輕人感情的糟老頭。  
但是現實比他的擔心更嚴酷。  
他們終於形同陌路。  
要不是那些陰差陽錯，他也許永遠不會對Orlando說出他內心的那些真實想法。  
因為有些倘若不說破，大家還可以虛與委蛇地佯裝禮貌，而說破了以後，他唯恐他和Orlando之間再沒有辦法心平氣和地朝夕相處。  
而命運確實是個有趣的東西，它像是一張嚴絲密縫的蛛網，他和Orlando之間的關係也許只是諾倫女神們（北歐神話中的命運三女神）某一天的突發奇想。  
在聖盔谷戰役的戲后，劇組給他們放了一天假。  
Viggo站在他租來的吉普車邊收拾漁具的時候，Orlando出現了，他卸了那身精靈的裝束，看起來又像是任何一個無憂無慮的小孩。  
「嘿，Vig，你要去哪裡？」他大聲說，「能帶上我嗎？」  
「我打算開車去帕卡卡利奇釣魚，聽說那裡的洋流還能帶來許多石蟹…」Viggo回答他。  
對方不由分說地爬上了敞開的副駕駛座，將兩個髒乎乎的靴子擱在了儀錶盤上，「帶我一起去。」  
他們在那天的午夜終於承認原本應該不過兩三小時的車程居然鬼使神差地拖了五六個小時。本來不難找的小徑在夜色中越發看不真切起來。吉普在阿拉特拉瓦叢林的窄路中穿行，Orlando大聲說他的移動電話沒有信號，「嘿，Vig，我們不會死在這裡吧！」他沒心沒肺地說，「要是我們死了，Peter一定會氣壞的，他好不容易拉到了那麼多資金投資這個電影。」  
天色漸漸暗了下來，Viggo從隨身的行李裡面找出了睡袋，並且用打火機、報紙和小樹枝成功升起了一小團火焰，「Orli，我們不會死的。等天亮了我們按照原路返回就行了。」  
Orlando毫不客氣地啃著他帶來的乾糧坐在火邊，這裡雖然沒有積雪，但是天氣還是異常寒冷，他們兩個把睡袋當成毯子蓋在腿上，企圖讓溫熱的火焰安慰他們逐漸僵硬的腳趾，「聽，Vig！」森林裡面傳來嗚嗚的叫聲，「是貓頭鷹。」  
「噓，」他輕輕阻止了Orlando的喧譁。這片古老的叢林像是魔戒中的范貢叢林一樣以他們獨特的方式歡飲這這兩個不速之客，「叢林裡面有靈魂，精靈，細心聽著。」  
冬天的風在樹梢上吹動，海上帶來了一股股清新的腥味，他在Orlando的皮膚裡面聞到了青草的味道，稚嫩而乾淨。他真像是一個不食人間煙火的精靈，此刻卻落在了他這個中年失婚、萬念俱灰的人類身邊。  
過了好一會，Orlando開始犯起困來，他把腦袋枕在了Viggo的肩膀上，火焰在他的臉上鍍了一層柔光，他棕色的睫毛在他光滑的臉上留下了一些影子。  
「Vig，跟我說說你的故事。」他突然說。  
「我的故事？」Viggo有些驚訝。  
「對，比如你是在哪長大的？你的童年快不快樂？我知道你是美國人。你是在哪裡唸的書？什麼時候開始寫詩的？你是怎麼開始演戲的？」

 

7.  
Viggo花了一個小時絮絮叨叨向Orlando說著阿根廷和丹麥，形容著這兩處截然不同卻又同樣奪人心魄的美景。  
「我知道阿根廷有許多漂亮的女人，」Orlando說，他轉臉看著Viggo笑。  
Viggo回答說，「世界上任何地方都有美麗的女人。」  
Orlando問他，「你剛才說你在丹麥做過很多奇怪的工作？」  
Viggo點點頭， 「大學畢業以後我就去哥本哈根打工。那時候我攢了一些積蓄，買了一張去奧斯陸的機票，接著坐船到了丹麥。我們在海上航行，像是維京人一樣。我看到了挪威和瑞典的的海岸線，蜿蜒延伸。那是聖誕前後，冰雪覆蓋了哥本哈根的碼頭。我花光了所有的積蓄，碼頭上的幾個船伕僱用了我，給了我在丹麥的第一個工作，鏟清碼頭的雪，好方便漁人運貨。後來大概終於相信了我這個美國佬並沒有別的目的，同意讓我幫著來往的貨車裝卸貨物。我在那裡做了好幾個月。」  
「你肯定是世界上最英俊的碼頭工人。」Orlando說，「我想像你是一個黑幫的臥底，在繁瑣的工作當中刺探冷酷北歐人心底的柔軟秘密。」  
「他們遠遠比你想像得熱情，」Viggo說，「碼頭工人的工資非常微薄，我只能跟許多其他工人一起住在離開港口不遠的舊房中，那裡的暖氣設備不好，每天晚上我都得出門跑上個五公里，讓身體發熱以後，才能洗澡入睡。為了多賺些錢，我又在城市裡的花店找到了一份兼差。」  
「我以前曾經在麥當勞打過工，」Orlando說，「我專門給他們煎薯條。孩子們都喜歡我，因為我掌控著給他們小玩具的權力…」他又拉回了自己的思緒，「對了，跟我說說那個花店。」  
「那是個特別小的花店，老闆是個中年寡婦，她的先生積極參與了歐戰，從此杳無音信，只給她剩下來一筆撫卹金。她靠著這些錢，在哥本哈根的城郊租了一個小商鋪。丹麥的天氣寒冷，像是玫瑰那樣的花朵就格外昂貴。我記得她總是抱怨年輕人不再懂得如何求愛，也不知道要好好用心為自己的愛人選上一束鮮花。你看，Orli，花朵是一個很有趣的事。十六十七世紀時候的畫家發明了一種空幻的靜物畫風格，比利時的巴羅克畫家愛德恩凡烏列特的作品當中往往充滿了色彩鮮豔的花朵，豐裕的果實，象徵生生不息的葡萄和石榴，貴重的珠寶首飾，玻璃酒杯…而在這些浮華的物件旁邊，他卻總是漫不經心地加上一個骷髏…你覺得這是為什麼？」  
Orlando出神地聽著他說話，他的眼睛在火光中閃閃發光，「Viggo，這是你們藝術家所謂的象徵主義嗎？」  
「沒錯，鮮花雖然美麗，卻稍縱即逝，詩人總愛傷春悲秋，美麗的鮮花終將凋謝，對於金銀珠寶、皇冠王權的追求最終不過是一場虛妄。所以人們才需要那個骷髏警示自己， Memento mori。」  
Orlando將這句話翻譯成了英文，「Remember your morality.」  
「沒錯，我的精靈，」Viggo笑著說，「也許你不會明白這一切，但是正是因為生命的有限，才更讓人們願意犧牲一切地生活。我不輕易送這象徵愛情的易朽的花朵，正是因為我只想將玫瑰送給值得的人。」  
Orlando愣了愣，他支起身子，用他那雙溫柔的淺棕色眼睛看他，「那我呢？我值得你的玫瑰嗎？(Am I worthy of your rose?)」  
Viggo的頭皮突然發麻，他支支吾吾地輕聲說了一些關於魔戒和瑞文戴爾的笑話，而那個敏銳的年輕人似乎絲毫沒有被他轉移掉注意力，「Viggo，是我在問你，是Orlando，而不是萊戈拉斯。我在演出聖盔谷戰役的那場戲時一直在想，萊戈拉斯和阿拉貢的和解是因為他決心為這個人類放棄自己不朽的生命，他願意跟著他一起走入魔山的火焰。他們的友誼當然讓你我感動。但是，現在，Viggo，是我在問你，Orlando Bloom在問你，你願意和我分享那朵易朽的玫瑰嗎。(Will you share with me your mortal rose?)」  
他沒有能夠回答，因為Orlando冰涼的嘴唇貼在了他的臉頰上。

 

8.  
Viggo想起來在快拍完正片的時候，他和Orlando一起去瓦拉拉帕湖划船。  
他們兩個輪流開車，讓那輛老吉普奔行在荒無人煙的高速公路上。  
Orlando喜歡把車開得飛快，惹得他時常要出聲阻止他。  
「對你的精靈放心點！」他沒大沒小地說，眼睛盯著公路的盡頭，那裡群山起伏，綠意盎然。  
初春時分，湖面的薄冰終於融化，碧藍的天空中漂浮這一朵朵蓬鬆的雲彩，倒影在鏡面一樣光潔的湖水上。Viggo租來了一個小小的獨木舟，帶了一本哈勃李的《殺死一隻知更鳥》。他們將小船滑進水中，望著漣漪一圈圈盪漾開來。  
Orlando不安分地用手撥弄湖水，時不時把水珠濺到Viggo臉上。  
「噓，安靜點。」他教訓他，「別亂動，我們會翻船的。」  
Orlando越發搖動身體，讓船左右晃，直到Viggo發現自己已經在同一頁上呆了整整五分鐘。  
「Vig，這可不是我想像中的雙人划船之旅，我收回我說過的話，這一點都不浪漫，那麼呆坐著，我還覺得有點冷。」最後精靈抱怨了起來，他焦躁地翻著放乾糧的揹包。  
Viggo無可奈何地嘆氣，「好吧，你別亂動。」  
他把書卷好放在旁邊，將自己的身體移到Orlando的旁邊，他用肩膀推了推他，用手掌輕輕握住那隻年輕的手。因為剛玩過水，Orlando的手掌很冰很濕，像是一條剛釣起來的魚。他用自己的手心溫暖他的手指，不發一言地享受著這難得的寧靜。Orlando也總算識相地閉嘴，幾乎溫馴地靠在了他的肩膀上。他們的嘴唇微微碰觸了幾下，卻沒有哪個人敢先加深這個吻。  
最終Orlando對他笑了起來，「這還差不多。」  
「這是你想像中的浪漫划船之旅嗎？」Viggo問他。  
Orlando點了點頭，「我給你個六十五分，如果想拿一百分，你還得給我給我寫一首情詩。」  
Viggo對他微笑，「比如什麼樣的情詩？」  
Orlando比划着說，「比如，哦，Orli，你是世界上最英俊的人，你是我的精靈王子…我想永遠凝視你這巧克力一般溫暖的眼睛！我想永遠握著你的雙手！我想和你一起去魔多…我願意把我的珍貴交給你…」  
他忍不住大笑起來，「這個Orli是誰，聽起來真是一個很難對付的傢伙。」  
「你才難對付。」對方飛快地回嘴，把臉別了過去，開始晃盪身體，讓船再次左右搖晃。他像是打定主意要靠耍小孩子脾氣贏得這場爭辯。  
「好吧，好吧，」Viggo只能投降，「我會為你寫詩的，有一天，我會寫的，我答應你。現在，好好坐著，不然我們要翻船了。」  
「我要是淹死，也是因為你。(If I drown, it’d be for you.)」Orlando說。  
他們眺望起來了遠處的群山，在那些山頂，一層層不同色澤的綠色正在爭相綻放。在湖邊的樹叢裡面，一群飛鳥被什麼驚動而飛了起來，世界突然安靜得好像這一切只不過是為了他們搭建的舞台。

 

9.  
後來他真的寫了一首詩，  
「我拒絕重生  
拒絕繼續  
以忘卻你  
甘願受懲戒  
因為我的拙劣  
我理應  
責無旁貸  
只為碎裂  
日夜忍受烈焰  
而淚水  
不能澆熄你的光芒  
也不能原諒  
我紆尊  
至于的虛妄(原文見註3)」  
那是他們逐漸斷絕一切往來以後，他寫下的一首詩。  
他們之間的故事經過了好幾個不大不小的轉折，從在劇組時逐漸建立起來的親密，到後來在首映式才能高高興興見上一面的疏離，再到後來，他們終於漸行漸遠。  
他們是拍攝的最後一段時間才變得真正熟絡起來，開始偶然互相握住對方的手，或者偶然親吻對方的嘴角。這當然都是在幕後，他們單獨在一起的時候才會發生的。就像是在湖上的那個簡單的握手和親吻。  
Viggo一向不敢對Orlando提出任何超過友情之外的東西，這包括他作為阿拉貢的最後一天，當他和劇組所有的兄弟都行過撞頭的理解以後，他放下了隨著他度過了整十八個月的Andúril。  
大家鼓起掌來，他的眼眶突然有些發熱，他看到了站在角落裡的Orlando，他還帶著萊戈拉斯的妝髪。  
精靈還是那個精靈，可是從此中土，再也沒有伊利撒王。  
再後來，到他們分別的那一天，在洛杉磯的機場，他看著把頭髮剃得乾乾淨淨的Orlando提起他的揹包，穿著他那條年輕人時興的牛仔褲，特別瀟灑地向他的登機門走去，「別了，Vig！」他臉上戴著黑乎乎的墨鏡，嘴角有個很大的笑容。  
他甚至提不起勇氣對他說一聲再見。  
後來的Orlando儼然成為了大明星，Viggo想他的時間恐怕也變得越發可貴起來。他們之間的聯絡成為了偶然的電話，一兩個月一次的那種。每次Orlando給他電話，他都不知道該說什麼好，只能靜靜聽著對方絮絮叨叨抱怨著拍戲的瑣事。  
「Vig，我真想你。」Orlando會對他說。  
Viggo有偶然會給他寫信，告訴他自己最近旅行的見聞。他沒有指望Orlando回信，事實上，他想他的信件恐怕都遺失在了對方日益增多的影迷來信禮物之中。  
後來他們的關係才更有一些進展。那是零三年，現在想來，也已經是十幾年前的舊事了，可是Viggo還鮮明地記得那是聖誕節的前夕，好萊塢的星光大道上裝點了許多彩燈，讓這座洛杉磯嘈雜的城市突然有了些溫馨的氣味。他在人群中看到了Orlando，他穿著一絲不苟的藍紫色西裝 ，可能因為拍戲的關係，他曬得有些黑，臉上還有沒有刮乾淨的鬍渣。他看起來英俊極了，不再只有像少年人稚嫩的美，他的身體似乎比以前精壯了不少，肩膀將西裝撐開，顯得挺拔而修長。  
「嘿，好久不見！」Orlando對他說，他的臉上有個熟悉的笑容，明朗而天真。  
Viggo忍不住伸手攬住對方，貼近他的臉，親吻他的笑容。  
他想起來希臘神話當中伊卡洛斯的故事，那個用鳥羽和蠟做成了翅膀飛行的少年，最終因為眷戀陽光而粉身碎骨。而他對Orlando就是那樣的，那個精靈曾是他的太陽，毫不倦怠地時刻發出強烈的熱量，而他也忍不住接近他，無論他心裡對這件事是多麼抗拒。

 

10.  
那天晚上他們回到了Orlando的酒店。  
他住在闊氣的總統套房，可以遠眺比佛利山莊的夜景。  
他們兩個叫了中國菜外賣，坐在窗戶前，看著遠處的車輛彙集成一條條光的河流。  
「我想以後我會在這裡安家，」Orlando說。  
「我代表美國人民，歡迎你。」Viggo回答。  
他希望Orlando搬來美國，也許是他自私的想法，但是他總覺得大西洋太大，他們之間的距離永遠都太遠。  
Orlando脫掉了西裝外套，把打開的香檳酒放在唇邊直接喝了起來，他甚至都懶得從櫥櫃裡面拿出精美的高腳杯。Viggo看著他的喉結因為吞嚥而上下移動，他的手指有些發抖。  
接著Orlando關掉了房間的燈，他在黑暗中吻了他。他的手指在Viggo側腹上上下摩挲，似乎在尋找他的肋骨。Orlando的嘴唇跟他記憶中的一樣柔軟濕潤。他的鬍渣刺著他的下巴，他突然覺得自己的皮膚像是新的、剛受傷癒合過的皮膚那樣敏感。Orlando的身體熱得不可思議，窗外的光線照著他的側臉，他似乎又看見了記憶中的那個精靈。而此刻的精靈卻失去了以往的端莊和聖潔，他的臉上有一層薄薄的汗水。Viggo想自己按在Orlando肩膀上的手一定太過用力了，他可能會覺得有些疼。當Orlando的舌頭滑進他的嘴唇之間時，他覺得自己的心臟一定就要瀕臨炸裂。他渾身發麻，幾乎盲目地將手指伸進了Orlando的頭髮裡面。  
這不是一個完美而浪漫的吻，這一切都帶著原始的動物性，彷彿唇齒相依才是他們兩個人的物理本能。  
他忘記了自己告訴自己的那些大道理，「遠離Orlando Bloom，別毀了他的星途，他跟你不一樣，你已經沒有什麼可以失去的了，而他，他將擁有一切。」  
「離開他，你知道這對他沒有任何好處。」  
「放下他。」  
「該死的，」他終於輕聲咒罵出聲，他把Orlando抵到了床邊，低頭的時候他看見了猩紅色的床單上有些細細密密的花紋，他用牙齒咬著他脖頸和肩膀交接的地方，直到Orlando發出吃痛的哼聲，他感到自己的血液都在順著脊椎下流，他幾乎有些頭暈。  
「拜託了，」Orlando小聲說，「Vig…」  
Viggo很想對Orlando說些什麼。  
他們之間有許多歷史，他們在新西蘭曾經說過的一些俏皮話，在那裡他們一起開始了那個嶄新而美麗的歷程。他們會在凌晨四點一起看日出，互相握著手交換一些簡單而溫暖的鼓勵的言語。  
而事已至此，他似乎沒有再說話的必要，當Orlando躺倒在床上，像是馴服的獵物一樣等待著狩獵者向着他脆弱咽喉致命的一擊。他將臉貼近對方，感受著床單棉布傳來的溫度，他貪婪地嗅著他身上的氣息，依然乾淨得像青草和柚木。  
「Vig，Vig…」Orlando像是誦着經文那樣的重複他的名字。  
他們的身體像是糾纏的蟒蛇。  
他用著全部的理智讓自己睜開眼睛望著Orlando的臉，他皺褶的眉頭、顫抖的睫毛、太陽穴上微微發亮的汗水和他泛紅的眼眶。  
「而淚水  
不能澆熄你的光芒(Tears cannot extinguish your light.)」  
他想著。  
他們就那麼下墜、下墜，在一片溫暖的黑暗之中，尋找對方的擁抱。

 

11.  
他比他大整整十八歲，他以前經常恍惚地想。  
他竟然習慣了偶然在公寓里看到Orlando穿著他的T恤走來走去，睡眼惺忪，頭髮蓬亂的樣子。  
他習慣了Orlando赤腳在木頭地板上走路的習慣，而地上就爛七八糟地印了許多他的腳印。  
他習慣了拿出自己的相機有時候拍攝Orlando的笑臉，好像他們在劇組時候那樣，他想記錄這張美麗的臉的變化。他把自己一個人關在暗房，看著Orlando的臉在黑暗中逐漸浮現。  
他習慣看Orlando和Henry在一起看日本動畫，一邊用誇張的聲音給各個角色配音，他們兩個鬧起來沒完沒了，總讓他擔心有一天他會被公寓樓裡的其他房客投訴。  
他習慣在床上抽菸，吻Orlando，跟他有一搭沒一搭的聊天，看著他念他的劇本。  
他甚至習慣偶然思念他，他並不主動打電話聯繫Orlando，但是他確實覺得當他在紐約的時候，他的公寓裡面似乎就多了許多生氣。  
Viggo天真地以為也許生活就一直將是這個樣子了。  
有一天晚上關燈的時候，睏倦的Orlando突然抱住他的肩膀，將下巴卡在他的頸窩。  
「Viggo，我愛你。」他對他說。  
「好了，好了，」他輕輕拍拍他，像是安撫一隻需要主人寵愛的小狗。  
Orlando低頭親吻Viggo的肩胛，用手指刮擦他的腰。  
「Vig，我不是跟你開玩笑的，我是真的愛你。」  
他的聲音聽起來真摯又熱情，Viggo忍不住轉身吻他。  
那是04年的夏天，雅典召開了奧運會。他記得那年紐約特別熱。  
Orlando在為《特洛伊》做宣傳，而來到了紐約，跟他一起來的還有Sean。  
好久沒有聚在一起的三個人決定在Viggo家附近的一家愛爾蘭酒吧看擊劍比賽。跟熟悉的舊友在一起，一切彷彿好像回到了昨天。他們互相開著玩笑，喝著面前的啤酒。  
Orlando在廣告休息的時候放下了手中的酒杯，大咧咧地喊了句，「我得去尿一下。」他把手掌自然而然地搭在Viggo的肩膀上，並且飛快地親吻了他的臉頰。  
這一切發生得很快，Viggo甚至沒有意識到這個親吻的不妥。  
直到Sean輕聲咳嗽看著他，「所以…你們倆…？」  
Viggo才驚覺他們之間的小動作竟然早就被Sean看在了眼裡。他把臉埋進了自己的手臂裡，「不，我也不知道我們在做什麼。」  
「他在拍攝的間隙經常跟我聊起你，」Sean揚了揚下巴，「那孩子。我就想著你們之間是不是有些什麼。」  
「Sean，我想要那個精靈 (I want the elf)。」他最終說。  
「那你還在猶豫什麼呢？」Sean關切地看著他。  
「因為這一切都太不理性。」Viggo說。  
「我從來沒有覺得你是一個理性的人。」Sean評價道，「但是你知道他最近跟一個女演員走得很近嗎。」  
Viggo的心裡面咯噔了一下， 很長一段時間，他一直關注著Orlando的動態，將有他照片的報紙剪下來保存。他最近終於停止做這件事，因為全世界似乎突然認識了這個年輕的英國演員，他成為了迪斯尼電影裡面的年輕而勇敢鐵匠，特洛伊裡面的美少年帕裡斯。關於他的新聞多得讓Viggo無從下手，也就逐漸改成了自己的這個習慣。  
「他有權力享受自己的生活，他還年輕。」他平靜地說，他的聲音乾涸而冷漠，聽起來幾乎有點陌生。  
「而你和我不年輕了。」Sean說，「答應我，我的老夥伴，不管你們在做什麼，問問他的想法吧。」  
連Henry都察覺到他心裡的那些想法，他們打電話的時候，Henry有時候會旁敲側擊地問他，「Orli什麼時候來紐約？」  
他總是一五一十地告訴Henry，「他最近比較忙，應該要等到下個月才能來。」  
「老爹，你想他嗎？」Henry又一次突然問。  
「你為什麼那麼說？」Viggo突然有些戒備。  
「沒什麼為什麼，我覺得你們在一起，也挺好的。」

 

12.  
他們的關係在性事之後似乎沒有顯著的改善，他仍然無法定義這一段有些奇怪的感情。Orlando的星路越發寬廣，工作和應酬也就多了起來，於是似乎總是他們聚少離多。雖然他仍然在每次到紐約的時候都來看Viggo，並且有時候特別慷慨地帶Henry到處玩耍。  
Orlando和Henry的互動總會給Viggo一種美好的錯覺，好像Orlando理應是他們這個破碎的單親家庭中的一份子一樣。Henry特別喜歡Orlando，他把他當成一個酷得不得了的朋友。Orlando來紐約的時候，Henry總是特意從他前妻那裡趕來看他。他們兩個之間似乎總是有聊不完的話題，從電影到音樂，電子遊戲，到好萊塢漂亮的姑娘們。  
時間過得飛快，Viggo記得還是在魔戒劇組的時候，他們在補拍第二部電影的一些鏡頭。Orlando特意飛來新西蘭看他，他到攝影棚的時候像是瘋子一樣緊緊衝過來抓住Viggo的肩膀撞了他一個滿懷，「Vig，我想死你了！你想我嗎？」  
Viggo剛下了戲，還沒放下手中的Andúril，他咧開嘴對Orlando開玩笑地說，「我才不想你，沒有你，我的戲份拍得順暢多了。」  
Orlando用誇張的心碎表情面對他，伸出一根抖得像風中落葉的手指，「好啊，好啊，你一個堂堂的北方遊俠，在中土流浪的神行者，剛鐸人民的愛斯泰爾…竟然是這樣一個說謊精！」  
沒等Viggo對他反唇相譏，他就跳開去跟其他劇組成語熱情地打招呼起來。  
那陣子Henry正好在新西蘭，那天晚上Henry和Orlando一起出門遊蕩。過了一個多小時，他們兩個是手拉手一起跑了回來。  
大孩子和一個小孩子臉上閃著興奮的表情，「你們都得來看看！」Orlando喊著。  
於是他和其他劇組的成員不得不跟著這兩個調皮的傢伙，走了一大段夜路，來到那條「美麗無比」的小河前。  
那天，月色完滿，夜空之中沒有一絲雲煙，新西蘭的天空像是灑滿了鑽石的藍絲絨地毯上。而在潺潺的水聲中，他能看到那些古老星辰在倒影中發出的微弱光芒。  
所有的人都屏住了呼吸，連Henry都不發一言。  
「我們應該過河去，」Viggo說。  
「滾蛋！(Fuck off!)」Orlando粗魯地說。  
「來吧，精靈，」Viggo鼓勵他，他用手掌拍拍Orlando的背，「可是你說我們必須來看看這兒的美景的。難道你不敢嗎？」  
Orlando受了激將喊著，「愚蠢的人類！永遠不要質疑一個精靈！」  
於是全部人脫去了鞋襪，走進微涼的河水。河床裡面的石子雖然被摩擦得近乎光滑，卻終究有些磕人，石頭縫隙上生長的青苔，像是絲綢一樣纏繞著他們的足心。他們走得緩慢，而在河水深一些的地方，Orlando背起了Henry，「你真該減肥！」他刻薄地對他的兒子說，「沉死我了。」  
「爸爸從來不說我胖。」Henry委屈地說著。  
「那是因為你爸爸是天字號第一大說謊家。」Orlando大聲說給Viggo聽。  
Viggo歎著氣，折回頭來，趟著溪水走到Orlando身邊，他從Orlando的手臂裡面接過Henry，用無可奈何的眼神看Orlando，「好了好了，幽暗森林的王子殿下，」他謙卑地說，「我思念你。」  
Orlando對他笑了起來，在那流淌的清涼河水中，他突然很想親吻他的額頭。  
直到Henry瘋狂掙扎起來說，「爸爸，你快把我勒死啦！」  
而不知不覺Henry就突然十六歲了。那時候他還留著一小簇小鬍子，Viggo覺得那不適合他，但是他想青春期的少年終究多少有些反叛的心理。更何況他的母親是個搖滾明星，他的骨子裡想必也有些狂野的基因。  
04年，Orlando抽空飛來了紐約說要為Henry慶祝生日。  
他們三個人一起點了巨大的披薩，一半是意大利辣香腸加帕爾馬乾酪，另一半是簡單的瑪格麗塔。他為Orlando選的，他知道Orlando小時候曾經是個素食主義者，後來雖然為了魔戒的拍攝吃了一些肉，不過他對吃肉這件事總是有些排斥。在拍攝的時候，他記得Orlando為此受了那些霍比特人不少嘲諷。  
不過Orlando最近信了佛，時不時跟Viggo嘀咕一些玄之又玄、形而上學的話。他寧願別逼著對方吃帶肉的披薩，免得他把他的耳朵說出老繭來。  
他們在公寓的沙發上坐著，Orlando在從冰箱裡面找他帶來的冰鎮香檳。  
「Orli，我說過，Henry才十六歲，他不能喝酒。」Viggo無奈地說。  
「拜託，老爹！」Henry嘰嘰喳喳地說，「我不會喝很多的，就一點，嚐嚐味道。」  
Orlando舉起兩個漂亮的玻璃杯，斟滿金色的香檳，還煞有其事地往冒著氣泡的杯子裡面加了一顆草莓，「Vig，別那麼緊張，Henry是大人了，況且有他那個敗興的父親在旁邊看著，他也不可能真的舉杯暢飲。」他大咧咧地把杯子遞給睜大著眼睛興奮不已的Henry，「哎，Vig，別像個美國人一樣成天計較著低碳飲食、汽油價格和優秀的家庭教育，你不是在阿根廷長大的嗎？活得瀟灑點！」  
他和Henry碰了碰杯子，「乾杯，Henry！祝福你生日快樂，我的願望是，希望我們年年有今日，歲歲有今朝！」他仰著脖子把那些液體倒進了喉嚨，然後用舌頭頂著那個草莓對著Viggo笑。  
Henry也裝模作樣地嚐了口香檳，他皺起眉頭衝着Orlando說，「Orli，這麼難喝的玩意有什麼意思…」  
「你不懂，」Orlando攤開雙手，表情誇張地說，「享受酒精是個需要習得的能力，等你長大以後就知道了。」  
「我才不相信你說的，」Henry親昵地用手握拳敲打著Orlando的肩膀。  
「你應當相信我，」Orlando佯裝憤怒地說，「你知道嗎！人物雜誌評選我為全球五十大美貌男星！青少年雜誌說我是現在炙手可熱的性感尤物！」  
接著他歪著頭看了看在旁邊竊笑的Viggo，「而且我早就跟你說過了，你爸爸才是天字號第一大說謊家。」

 

13.  
那年的八卦小報拍到了Orlando和Kate Bosworth在街頭手拉手走路的相片。  
連他這個不問世事的人都不能倖免，看見了女主角臉上幸福的笑容。  
在感恩節前後，他終於又一次見到了Orlando，他來紐約參加某個品牌的發佈會，他看起來好極了，臉色健康，穿著整齊，即使戴著墨鏡也蓋不住臉上的明星氣質。  
「嘿，」他給了Viggo一個巨大的擁抱，「我可真想你。」  
Viggo回抱他。  
Orlando自說自話地把行李丟了一地，跳進了他的浴室，自說自話地換上了Viggo的一條上了年紀的灰色睡褲，裸著上身，打開龍頭用他的備用牙刷刷起牙來，「抱歉，我剛從東京飛來，還沒調整好時差。該死的，我都快累死了…真糟糕，Vig，你能把暖氣調高一些嗎？」  
Viggo靠在浴室的門邊，看著眼前他的精靈。  
他應該出戲了，他心想，可是他還是完全控制不住自己對Orlando的心思。  
於是他用了世界上最卑劣的手段，打了Orlando一個措手不及。  
「紐約影人俱樂部邀請我下個月去看《飛躍情海》(Beyond the Sea)的首映…」他對毫不設防的Orlando那麼說。  
《飛躍情海》由兩個明星連袂出演，一個是奧斯卡獎得主Kevin Spacey，而另一個則是Orlando的緋聞女友，Kate Bosworth。  
Orlando轉身的時候差點打翻他的杯子，他吐出嘴裡的泡沫特別陌生地望著著他，「好啊，你會去看嗎？」  
「你知道我對歌舞片總是有一些興趣的。」Viggo卑微地回答。  
「那你為什麼要告訴我這件事呢？」Orlando放下了牙刷，他的下顎輕輕顫抖，「你想問我什麼呢，Viggo？」  
「聽著，Orli，」Viggo急於想為自己辯駁，「我並不是在逼問你…」  
Orlando怒極反笑，他笑得有些悲涼，「你為什麼不能逼問我？」他放下牙刷認真地看著Viggo，「Viggo，你想說什麼？只要你問，我肯定一五一十地回答你。」  
Viggo張開嘴，沒有發出任何聲音。  
他想問的事情太多，可是他卻沒有真正問這些問題的資格。  
過去的這四年，他們兩個到底算是什麼呢？  
兩個因為三部電影熟識，繼而偶然睡在一起的朋友？  
他對Orlando的想法究竟是什麼？  
老天知道，Orlando似乎在不知不覺當中就佔據了他的腦海。充滿朝氣、充滿力量，他勇敢、聰敏、好奇，驕傲而不狂妄，溫和而不懦弱，他像是他的名字一樣，應該是一朵來自春天的蓓蕾，在陽光雨露中茁壯，盛放，炫目得讓他移不開視線。  
可是Viggo卻不能相信，Orlando Bloom有一天會是屬於他的。

 

14.  
Orlando那天一反常態地說了許多話，掏心掏肺的。  
「Viggo，你如果想問我和Kate的關係。我可以告訴你，沒錯，她對我說她喜歡我。男女之間的那種喜歡。她對我特別溫柔，她長得特別美，我想我也喜歡她。那種喜歡，像是喜歡在薯條上加茄汁的那種喜歡。  
「我母親曾經跟我，一個人對另外一個人的喜歡應該是很難得的事。你看，她曾經非常愛我爸爸。他叫Harry，曾經是一個在南非活躍的政治激進分子。我母親說，他是一個熱情的人，他出版過一些書，反對南非的種族隔離制度。你看，我對他沒有任何記憶了，他在七十年代後期因為高血壓而中風，之後左側的身體就失去了感知的能力。他不能走路，也不能正常說話，因此他被迫中斷了自己演講的生活，在家繼續工作研究。我母親花費了大量時間照顧他，你瞧，她是個醫生，先天具有耐心。但是他的病情越發嚴重，在我兩歲那年，他終於沒能堅持過一場肯特郡的酷暑…  
「我母親告訴我，她是愛我父親的。在我十三歲那年，她向我和Samantha承認，Harry並不是我們的親生父親…我想，我早該知道的，他或許早就喪失了生育能力…她告訴我，平時一直來我們家很照顧我們的Colin叔叔才是我和Sam真正的父親。我記得她哭著向我懺悔說，她愛過Harry，誠心誠意的愛…可是我覺得她在騙我。你瞧，Harry是南非人，他和我母親是在英國認識的。可是我母親從來沒有去南非看過他奮鬥過的戰場…  
「後來在我上大學的時候，我偶遇了Harry的前妻。我的母親從來不提起她。她那時候已經七十幾歲了，卻依然神采飛揚。她看到我的時候，臉上帶著真摯的欣喜，好像我真的是Harry的兒子一樣…  
「我問她有沒有打算搬來英國。她回答我說，哦，親愛的孩子，對我來說，好望角才是我永恆的家，我會在那裡生活，直到生命的最後一天。  
「我想她一定無比眷顧著那個保有她和Harry回憶的地方。  
「你看Vig，我母親對Harry的愛，我想充其量也只能算是在薯條上加茄汁那樣的喜歡，而她對Harry的愛，那是不一樣的…她不可能放下他，即使他已經死去了十多年，她也無法忘記他。」  
他接著說了下去，「我最近在念法華經，學到了所謂的緣起，這在梵文裡面叫pratītya-samutpāda，意思是一切有為法都是因各種因緣和合而成。而任何事物都因為各種條件的相互依存而處在變化中。我想，Viggo，也許你和我之間的這些關係，從某個角度是來自於她和Harry的愛，以及我母親和Colin叔叔之間的愛。而正是因為這一切都在冥冥之中互相聯繫，因此我和Kate的關係也被放在了這一張網絡之中…  
他低頭的時候看起來那麼悲傷，像是做錯事的孩子，「我本來應該先放棄一段因緣而追尋另外一段的。可是Viggo，我放不下你，因為我愛你。而這是我在這個世界上沒法捨棄的因緣。我果然還是我母親的兒子，在感情的問題上太過於拖泥帶水，沒有辦法做出任何乾脆的決定。  
但是相信我，當我說，我對你的愛不是薯條和茄汁那樣的關係。我愛你的方式…像是童話故事裡面說的那種，對鹽一樣的愛。你知道哪個童話嗎，一個年邁的國王，詢問自己的三個女兒，她們是如何愛他的。大女兒告訴他，父親，你對我來說比世界上所有的金子都珍貴；二女兒告訴他，父親，我愛您超過愛世界上所有的寶石。  
只有誠實的小女兒回答，我愛您，就像愛鹽一樣…  
Viggo，也許薯條上可以沒有茄汁，可是我不能沒有鹽。」  
「哦，Orli…」他想擁抱他，可是他的手卻做了一個無奈的姿勢。  
「Vig，你瞧，我願意把所有我心裡的秘密都一五一十地告訴你，為什麼你什麼都不願意告訴我呢？」  
Orlando依然裸著上身，穿著灰色的睡褲，他的身體在光線當中顯得瘦削而簡明，「Vig，為什麼每次都是我來找你，過去在新西蘭，然後在紐約，每一次我都像個傻子一樣來找你，你為什麼從來沒有找過我呢？」  
他最後留給Viggo的問題是，「Vig，你怎麼能那樣的聰明，而同時又那樣的傻呢？」  
那天夜裡Orlando睡著以後，Viggo花了一些時間凝視自己的菸頭在黑暗的房間中一閃一閃，明暗交替。  
最後他將它掐滅在菸灰缸中，火花微亮，化為塵埃。

 

15.  
Orlando並沒有馬上停止和他見面，事實上，他仍然時常來紐約。  
從04年到06年間，他們兩個在那座小公寓打發了不少時光。  
但是每一次間隔的時間總是更長一些，而Orlando也沒有再對他敞開心扉，談論他曲折的童年對他性格組成的影響。  
他從Henry那裡聽說，Orlando和Kate之間分分合合不斷，已經快要成為八卦雜誌頭版的熱門嘉賓。  
他知道他們依然保持聯繫這件事于道義上並不妥當，可是他卻鼓不起勇氣主動提出不再見Orlando。  
他對他有種近乎懷舊的珍惜，Orlando像是一個高飛的風箏，他知道那根線從來不在自己的掌心，可是他卻依然望著風箏飛舞，像是想抓住對青春的眷戀。他在床褥之間擁抱Orlando，把他的身體懸高舉起，讓自己穿刺他年輕的肉體。Orlando在床上總是有些安靜，他向前揮動胳膊，像是一隻受了傷的鳥撲楞著翅膀，在空氣中掙扎。Viggo在他的栗色瞳孔裡面看到自己臉上居然有些哀傷的表情，像是一隻被棄犬，他擺動著身體，側過臉親吻Orlando的耳垂。他們並不避諱性事，上帝啊，在Orlando還是個小孩的時候，他就學會了在電影裡面演繹「性愛」。可是他跟Orlando這樣做的時候，他內心總是懷有一些不可具名的愧疚。  
一種微妙的情緒籠罩著他們兩個人，他有時候不願仔細去盤算那是什麼。  
他記得那是05年10月份，《暴力史(A History of Violence)》上映了接近一個月。  
Orlando在一個雨夜出現。  
那是紐約秋季逐漸轉涼的一個雨夜，他正在廚房熱一些剩下的意大利菜。  
他沒有撐傘，衣服被淋濕了一大半，頭髮上面還黏了一片黃色的落葉。  
「你怎麼把自己弄得那麼狼狽，」Viggo小聲指責他，「這樣給你那些記者拍到了怎麼辦？」  
Orlando的眼睛像是發燒的人一樣亮得嚇人，「我不在乎…」他脫掉了外套在Viggo公寓的客廳踱來踱去，「我跟Kate吵了一架，我要跟她分手。」  
Orlando在他面前主動提起他的女朋友，這還是頭一次。  
「你們怎麼了？」Viggo把冒著熱氣的咖啡杯遞給他。  
「我看了你的新電影，」Orlando答非所問地說，「真的，他媽的，太棒了。在戲裡你跟Maria Bello有一段對手戲我特別特別喜歡。你對她說，我記得我知道你愛上我的…」  
Viggo馬上知道Orlando想引用的句子，他就順口念出了那段臺詞，「我還記得我突然知道你愛我的那瞬間。我是從你的眼睛裡看出來的。我依然能看到。(I remember the moment I knew you were in love with me. I saw it in your eyes. I can still see it.)」  
Orlando像是最優秀的演員那樣接著他的臺詞，滿懷感情地扮演著Maria Bello的角色，「你當然能看到。我依然愛你。('Course you can, I still love you.)」  
Viggo回答他，「我真是一個好運氣的混蛋。(I'm the luckiest son-of-a-bitch alive.)」  
Orlando用手緊緊摟住他的脖頸，將額頭貼在他的額頭上，「你是我認識的人當之中最好的一個，你不需要任何運氣。(You are the best man I've ever known. There is no luck involved.)」  
Viggo想，也許Orlando想表達，他依然愛他。  
在那年十一月，Orlando和Kate去坎昆旅行，用行動粉碎了八卦雜誌所說的他們兩個已經分手的傳言。

 

16.  
他是在滿大街的雜誌都登出了他們倆甜蜜擁抱的圖片之后收到Orlando送來的禮物的。  
那是一塊古董的勞力士潛水艇1530銀黑色手錶，錶盤上有著金色的指針，還在滴滴答答費勁地走著。  
Viggo向來不喜歡太過於貴重的東西，卻也知道這塊表價值不菲。  
他不知道Orlando為什麼要一擲千金送給他如此昂貴的禮物。  
他把這一切歸咎於好萊塢影星賺的錢實在太多，也許花不掉。  
跟手錶盒一起來的還有一張小小的卡片，上面的字是用打印機印刷出來的。  
「親愛的Viggo，  
生日快樂。  
我覺得它很適合你。  
這可是無價之寶。  
你的朋友，  
Orlando Bloom」  
這塊手錶確實沉重，像是壓死了駱駝的那最後一根稻草。  
他終於沒有辦法說服自己，Orlando和他還生活在一個小小的氣泡裡面。  
他們來自兩個世界，曾經在短暫的時間有過一段交匯，而終於，他們也會漸行漸遠。  
他不再是他的精靈，而他從來也不是他的國王。  
他去了阿根廷住了兩個星期，打算把這一切拋在腦後。  
回到美國公寓時，在答錄機上聽到了Orlando給他的最後一條留言，  
「嘿，Viggo，是我，Orli。我想你也許並不需要我刻意來電解釋，所以你不在家，也好。我不知道你收到了沒有我送給你的禮物，不過這也不再重要了。我想告訴你，我買了一個戒指，想向她求婚…我們兩個分分合合，一直爭吵又和好，可是我想也許我的一輩子也就是這樣了。 我希望她能對我說她願意…總之，希望你一切都好 。」  
Viggo沒有佩戴過那塊手錶，只是隨便把他放在書架上積灰。  
幾年以後，Sean來紐約看他的時候，無意間看到了這個表盒，「夥計，沒想到你還有買這種東西的習慣。」他驚嘆地說。  
「這是別人送給我的禮物。」  
Sean看了看他，「這塊表是可是全鋼的，狀況保持得那麼好，我估計市價得要接近兩萬。」  
「Sean，你知道我對這些事情並不在乎。」Viggo實話實說。  
「嘿，Viggo，」Sean把表翻轉過來，「你知道上面刻字了嗎？」  
Viggo站起來，用手接過手錶，看到反面有非常細小的字，不注意幾乎看不見，也難怪他當年沒有看出來。  
「VM，1958.」  
「這塊表是1958年造的，是你生的那一年吧？」Sean吹了聲口哨，「沒想到你還有那麼忠實而有錢的影迷！」

 

17.  
後來Viggo也買了一本關於宋代禪宗公案的書，偶然翻看。  
他看到了這樣的一個故事。  
昔日，有一梵志拿花供佛，世尊叫他「放下著」，梵志把左手的花放在地上，世尊又說「放下著」，梵志把右手的花又放下，世尊又說「放下著」，梵志問，「我兩手的花都放下了，世尊還要我放下個什麼？」  
世尊回答，「我要你内放下六根、外放下六塵、中间放下六識，十八界一起放下，放到无可放之處，便是你安身立命之處。」  
Viggo對這些宗教信仰的名詞向來不太感冒，但是這個故事他卻一直記在心裡。  
他去了一次阿根廷，後來又去了一次丹麥。  
在哥本哈根的城郊，他找到了那家自己工作過的花店。店裡的少年告訴他，過去的店主在幾年前已經去世了。  
他在店裡買了很大一束玫瑰，花費了不少錢。  
他帶著那束玫瑰去了歐胡斯，丹麥的第二大城市。  
那個地方跟紐約比起來仍然不過是個小鎮，他在那裡住了一個月，感受著北歐漫長的黑夜。他有時候會去海邊散步，看著那裡的大學生勇敢地穿著單衣跑步或者騎車。他住的旅社在許多博物館附近，房間裡面有個挺大的落地窗。一場雨下了整整四個星期，讓街道突然靜謐了起來，他像是一個朝聖的人一樣，細心維護著那束來自哥本哈根的玫瑰。  
最終玫瑰不敵嚴冬，一片片枯萎在了他的寫字桌上。  
他將她們丟棄的時候，竟然莫名其妙地哭了一場，他自己也說不出是什麼原因。  
那一天終於出了太陽，他站在海邊捏著他的記事本寫下了另一首詩，  
「太陽終於光顧  
他在迷霧之間纏繞  
惡作劇般的舞蹈  
像是我抬頭看時  
那隻在屋頂上企圖隱藏自己的貓  
我不再寫書  
停下看《拉撒路》  
光芒突然  
一切，接著迎來死亡的歸宿  
一次又一次的。在夜色降臨  
我獨自與小提琴、飛鳥、大提琴的迴音  
共處  
那阿爾卑斯般草叢  
在重生中熠熠生輝  
我被那遙遠的  
溪流和夜鶯、鵪鶉以及其他我不知聲音  
所構成的歌聲所撫慰。在這一瞬間  
我突然完美地領教了  
活著與  
被愛的幸福。（註4）」

 

18.  
Orlando最後還是跟Kate分手了，不久以後他遇到了另外一個值得他追求的女人。  
他們在07年的年末相遇，聽說Orlando對她發起了熱烈的追求。不久以後Orlando就去悉尼見了她的父母，他們談了兩年風平浪靜的戀愛，在2010年訂了婚並且在童年的六月他們舉行了奉子成婚舉行了秘密婚禮。  
這些事都是Henry告訴他的，他也不知道自己的兒子什麼時候開始那麼關注八卦。  
他在11年跟美麗的英國影星Keira Knightley一起搭戲，演弗洛伊德。  
這件事有些奇怪，因為他曾經看過她和Orlando一起演電影，那時候他還常常收集關於Orlando的材料。  
而那些材料當中的女主角突然活生生跳到他面前來，捧著八卦雜誌神秘兮兮地對他說，「嘿，你看，世界上有個Baby Bloom了！」  
「你不是認識Orlando嗎，」Viggo忍不住笑著說，「連你都要靠八卦雜誌獲取這些小道消息？」  
「這可是謀殺時間的最好方法，」Keira向他抖抖眉毛，「另外我還得時刻關注著人物雜誌有沒有把我那些拍得特別醜陋的泳裝照片登出來…啊！該死！」她指著一張她穿著一件黃色比基尼的照片破口大罵，「這張照片把我的腿照得又短又粗，這下可好，除了平胸之外，他們以後還得叫我大象腿。」她罵髒話的語氣跟Orlando很像，帶著些倫敦郊區的口音。  
「你的腿很好，並沒有任何不妥。」Viggo企圖安慰她，至於胸，他想，大家都是有目共睹的了。  
「Viggo，」過了一會她終於把那本雜誌丟到了桌上，Viggo用餘光看到了封面上有個嬰兒，「說起來過去Orlando經常提起你，他老是在我耳邊絮絮叨叨稱讚你是個多麼偉大的藝術家。終於跟你合作了，我才知道，你真的是個很酷的人。」  
她走出休息室以後，Viggo拿起雜誌翻了翻。  
裡面Orlando的那個可愛的寶寶吸引了他全部的注意，他圓滾滾的臉盤，笑起來明亮而微微彎曲的眼睛和噘著的嘴唇，無一不像極了Orlando。  
他放下雜誌的時候，看著化妝鏡前的自己，他那張蒼老的臉上有個快樂的笑容。  
托爾金寫過這樣一句話，「黑暗必將過去，新的一天終會來臨。而當太陽重新照耀的時候，它將比過去更為光輝。（註5）」  
Viggo覺得這句話形容他的心情，再貼切不過了。  
他想他只是衷心渴望Orlando能夠幸福，這樣的心情，應該跟所謂的愛情相差不遠。  
他是個戲子，在電影中過了各色各樣的人生，有過各種各樣的愛情，但是即使時至今日，他的一切理智和顧慮都會因為Orlando的一句話轟然崩塌。  
「 你的身體  
那是我的一切  
以那些曾經的吻中的一個  
將我終結…(Your body is my world. Finish me with one of those kisses.)」

 

19.  
天際的光線漸漸暗淡了下來，如他所說的，四下響起了蟲鳴。  
那團火焰發出輕聲的噼啪炸響，散放著松樹的味道。  
「Vig，我愛你的詩歌，」Orlando輕聲說，他用手抓了抓垂在肩膀上的頭髮，「如果你不是詩人，我永遠也不會了解你，我們永遠也合不來的。」  
「也許你以後應該少在喝醉的時候讀我的詩集，這很明顯對你的身心健康不利。」  
「而你此時此刻在這裡，我突然覺得跟你的相處，一切的語言都是多餘的，就像是騎自行車一樣，肌肉留下了記憶，一輩子都不會忘記。我應當感謝你，在我年輕莽撞的時候，對我的照顧，可惜我當時讀不懂你，也讀不懂你寫的晦澀情詩。」  
Viggo看著他，他為他寫過多少詩句，卻都沒有交到他歌頌的人的手中。  
曾經有記者詢問他，「你詩歌當中總有些永恆的憂傷，能告訴我你的詩是為了誰而寫嗎。」  
他幾乎有些粗魯地打斷對方說，「我並不喜歡談論自己的私事。」  
記者不屈不撓地追問，「跟我談談愛情吧，你為什麼一直沒有再結婚呢？」  
這個問題私人得有些尖銳，而他卻也乖順無奈地回答了，「許多人都太過於執著于別人的觀點。他們被世俗所謂的框架所左右，而缺乏跟別人誠實共處的勇氣。而我，恐怕也是其中的一個。有膽量做自己的人，非常稀有，而又非常偉大。」  
記者最後抓著錄音筆說，「你覺得有一天你會找到那樣的勇氣嗎？」  
Viggo笑而不答。  
他應當感激諾倫女神們，終究對他還有些眷顧。  
他也應當感激Orlando，感激他最終還是沒有能夠好好學會世宗所說的「放下」。  
古德說：「如是因，如是果。」種什麼因，將來就是得什麼果，就像一顆花生落地，將來一定是長花生，一個橡子落地，將來會長出橡樹。一顆鮮花的種子，無論多麼渺小，在歲月的突然裡面，竟然終於能夠開出完滿的花朵。  
「真金不一定閃閃發亮，並非浪子都迷失方向；硬朗的老者不顯衰老，根深就不畏霜冰。星星之火也可復燃，微光也能爆開黑暗；斷折聖劍再鑄之日，失去冠冕者再度為王！（註6）」  
他們在十幾年前的新西蘭的片場一起看到了一棵來自剛鐸的會開花的白色的樹，他卻愚鈍地沒有意識到，他的心裡從此多了一個種子，十幾年來，那棵種子生根發芽，開枝散葉，直到今天，他才重新看到這些花朵的綻放(the blooming of this flower)。  
他終於找到了勇氣，從北半球飛到了南半球，跨越了半個太平洋。

 

20.  
「Vig，你能相信我已經有六年沒有跟你說過話，沒有見過你了嗎？」Orlando說，他的無名指上有個長期戴戒指拿走以後留下的白色痕跡，「我總覺得一切好像還是昨天一樣歷歷在目。」  
「我也很難相信Henry已經二十六歲了。」他回答，「他比演魔戒那時候的你還要大好幾歲。」  
「我可忘不了那個小胖子，他是我第一個真心喜歡的孩子。我以前想，小孩這種麻煩的東西，我才不需要。但是我記得有一次在劇組，我們兩個瘋玩了一天，他後來枕在我的腿上睡著了…我看著他那滿是肉的臉想，其實這個孩子也不錯，特別，他還是你的孩子。」  
「他的確是我的孩子。」Viggo說。  
「而你的孩子已經二十六歲了。」Orlando若有所思，「不過這也沒什麼可驚訝的，Vig，我都快要四十了。」  
「你還年輕，至少對我來說。」Viggo把手掌按在他的肩膀上。  
Orlando抬頭看他，他提起手腕，用手指抓住了Viggo的掌心，就那麼安靜地握著。  
他們過去常常在劇組做這件事，輕輕握著手，不發一言。  
「我沒有想過你居然會飛來新西蘭。」Orlando笑了笑，「打完那個電話的第二天，我查看了我的通話記錄，馬上又給你打了電話，但是你已經到舊金山了…說真的，在看到你之前，我一直緊張又興奮，害怕在你面前演不好失婚中年影星Orlando Bloom這個角色…說真的，我沒想過你會來。」  
「有個人曾經問過我，為什麼每次都是他來找我。我想，我不應該辜負他對我的期望。」  
Orlando的眼睛閃了閃，「我也許不該告訴你，但是你知道霍比特人最後一部電影，竟然提到了阿拉貢嗎。」  
Viggo揚了揚眉毛，「哦？」  
「在電影的最後，萊戈拉斯與他的父親分別，我記得他的臺詞是，去北方，去跟登拿單人會面。他們中有個年輕的遊俠。他的父親亞拉松是個品德高尚的人。他的兒子總有一天必有作為。我問他，他叫什麼名字。瑟蘭督伊回答說，在荒野，人們叫他神行者。而他真正的名字，你必須自己去尋找。」  
Viggo笑了，「Peter還是忍不住想給魔戒的影迷們一個聖誕禮物吧。」  
「這也是給我的聖誕禮物。」Orlando笑著說，「說真的，拍攝霍比特人太奇怪了，我都四十歲了，還要演出長生不老的精靈，我這身骨頭都快被操碎了。」他遲疑著又說，「我曾經期盼過，也許你會回到劇組…我知道你不會勉強自己，因為你是Viggo。但是我真是那麼熱切期盼過的…這裡沒有你，一切都好像不再一樣了。」  
「我早就向中土道別了，Orli。」  
「而我不能，我想我一直等著王者的歸來，我想也許我暗自希望在魔戒的故事當中，萊戈拉斯和阿拉貢還沒有相遇，一切的故事還沒有開始，我還可以重新生活一遍，讓一切重來。」  
「你會做出別的選擇嗎？」Viggo問他。  
「我想我不會，我想我依然會跟著他一路去魔多。」  
「你依然把我當成是阿拉貢嗎？」Viggo挑了挑那團篝火。  
「不，你不是阿拉貢，我學會了這一點…你呢，Vig，你覺得我還是那個精靈嗎？」  
Viggo笑了起來，「你是Orlando，Orlando Bloom。獨一無二的。」  
「你終於想通了？」Orlando把摺疊椅拉到他身邊，熟門熟路地將他的肩膀當成了枕頭，「你是你，我還是我，這裡是新西蘭，你和我，依然是我們。」他頓了頓繼續說，「明天想不想跟我一起再去划船？聽說明天天氣不錯，降雨率只有百分之二十。」  
「只要你不把船弄翻我就去。」Viggo打趣說。  
「要是我把船弄翻呢？」  
「那我願意為你溺亡。(I’d drown for you.)」

 

尾聲  
One of those Kisses當中還有一個選段讓他心動。  
Orlando指著書頁對Viggo要求，「念給我聽聽看吧。」  
「而你會回憶起那些夜晚  
初冬的夜晚  
我們獨自踏上歸程  
星光可鑑  
月光相安  
我們稍顯沉默  
無盡天際線  
平靜  
是你的雙眸  
凝視著這荒廢公路的折彎  
手與手、臉與臉如此貼近  
毫不知情  
卻又無所不知  
那麼輕易彼此找到平靜  
珍視我們的旅程  
在那個嶄新的世界  
那一生  
那些分分秒秒  
那些無法細數的時光  
毫不著急  
而毫無疑問  
只是幸福那麼簡單  
因為你我相伴…（註7）  
以那些曾經的吻中的一個  
將我終結…」

 

 

(註 1)  
I recall precisely  
Without sorrow  
Or end the beauty  
Of the Surprise  
The moon just completing itself  
Cold knees  
Half-packed suitcase  
Pictures and phrases  
Hung on the mirror  
The mute alarm clock  
Nose against bedsheet  
Your body is my world  
Finish me  
With one of those kisses  
\-- Viggo Mortensen  
(註2)  
They take you,  
And make you,  
They look at you in disgusting ways,  
You should have never trusted Hollywood.  
System of a Down—Lost in Hollywood  
(註3)  
I reject rebirth  
refuse to go on  
to forget you  
will bear punishments  
my harshness  
deserves  
unfazed  
broken  
burn day and night  
tears  
neither extinguish  
your light  
nor forgive  
aimlessness  
I succumb to  
\-- Viggo Mortensen  
(註4)  
The sun is here. It comes  
And goes in the mist,  
Dancing mischievously  
On the roof tiles like the  
Cat that waits to hide itself  
Just when I look up  
I stop writing for a good  
While to watch the lazarus  
Light suddenly adore  
Everything and then die,  
Time and again. At nightfall  
I am left with echoes of   
Violins, birds, cellos, and the image of an alpine meadow  
Shining in rebirth.  
I am caressed by the distant  
Song of the stream and the   
Nightingale, the quail, and  
I don’t know what other voice. In this moment  
I understand perfectly  
The luck of being  
And being loved.  
\-- Viggo Mortensen  
(註5)  
Darkness must pass  
A new day will come  
And when the sun shines  
It will shine out the clearer.  
\-- J.R.R. Tolkien  
(註6)  
All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from the shadows shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken,  
The crownless again shall be king.  
\-- J.R.R. Tolkien  
(註7)  
And you’ll recall nights  
Already coming into winter  
When we’d return alone  
With the stars  
And the moon  
Speaking little  
Without horizons  
Calm  
Your eyes  
On the gentle bends  
Of the deserted highway  
Hands and faces so close  
Not knowing  
But perhaps knowing something  
Easy together  
Relishing our journey  
In that new world  
That life  
Those minutes  
Those uncounted hours  
Unhurried  
Unquestioning  
Owning only the simple joy  
Of knowing each other.  
\-- Viggo Mortensen


End file.
